Christmas
* Highfather and Orion were mistaken as Santa Claus and an elf and were drafted into a mall's annual Santa meeting. * Catwoman spent the holidays stealing a truck of goods from the Mafia and giving some of the loot away to local citizens. * Etrigan was summoned during the holidays by a satanist whose daughter interrupted the session and requested a Batman doll for her father's soul. * Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) accompanied a pretty Rabbai to her temple for the first day of Hanukkah, despite not being Jewish. They arrived to find the temple was vandalized by antisemites and Kyle, without charging his ring, fought for the return of the temple's golden vessel for eternal flame. * The Flash (Wally West) spent the holidays with his wife Linda until he realized he forgot to purchase her a gift. He raced around the world in a matter of minutes looking for a suitable present. * Batman left Alfred a Christmas gift just before he left to defend Gotham City on yet another dangerous night. * Green Arrow (Conner Hawke) spent the night before Christmas with Kyle Rayner defending a mall from would-be thieves. * On the last night of Hanukkah, Batman defended a Jewish temple from a gunman attempting to disrupt the evening. * There is only one person in the universe capable of breaching Darkseid's own throne room and that man is Santa Claus. * Black Lightning enlightens a street gang on the wonders of Kwanzaa by spreading some electrical cheer. * Ma Kent sewed a new cape for Superman. * The JSA spent the night before Christmas with the military men shipping out to join World War II. * Sgt. Rock and the Easy Company spent a silent Christmas taking out a concentration camp. * Barbara and Dick spent the night before Christmas on the Gotham City rooftops they used to leap from as kids. * Superman and Batman deal with the return of Captain Adventure; a toy for Superman and an opponent for Batman. * Joker spends Christmas recounting every single murder he can remember including the death of two sidekicks. He does so by singing a perverted version of The Twelve Days of Christmas. * Wonder Woman spends Christmas Eve with the friends and family of Jason Blood and Artemis. She physically enlightens Artemis in the ways of Christmas. * Tim Drake steels himself against a lonely holiday without his father and step-mother until Oracle, Nightwing and Alfred surprise him with a Christmas party. * The inmates of the Slab try to enjoy Christmas while incarcerated. Unable to do so, Shrapnel causes a riot to break out and join his family for the holidays. * Bat Lash saves a young girl and her father from would-be murders on Christmas Eve. * Bart Allen spent Christmas Eve racing around the world posing as Santa Claus because he believed the real Santa had been kidnapped. | Issues = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Movies * Batman Returns Video Games * Batman: Arkham Origins * DC Universe Online (seasonal event only) | Vehicles = | Items = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | RecommendedReading = * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Vol 1 | Links = * Christmas at Wikipedia.org * Christmas Specials Wiki }} Category:Holidays *